Two Rings and a Friendship
by ThatLittleMysteriousOwl
Summary: All Alice ever wanted was a friend. Gilbert has everything he ever wanted. A teacher offers Gil a deal: if he befriends Alice, he will write a good college recommendation for Gil. What they don't know is that Alice has less than 3 months to live. Will Gil start having feelings for Alice? Will Alice live long enough to graduate high school? AliceXGil, with hints of GilXOz
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys…. I really wanted to make another sad Pandora Hearts story. And this might be sorta crappy since I am also working on another story. It's a crossover of Hetalia and To the Moon and the main pairing is PrussiaXHungary. If you watch Hetalia and like Prussia and Hungary, please read it :D You don't have to know what To the Moon is. It is just a game. But I recommend playing it. Sorry for the disturbance. ENJOY! It is mostly AliceXGil with a small hint of GilXOz…. But Oz will be called Ozella. I need a girl and none fit the description I need. Except Lotti, but I don't like her… I would put Echo but she is too quiet. And she fits in Alice's position better than her. But I can't have that. I was going to post this earlier, but I got addicted to this game making program. It's awesome. I named the player Alice and the third party member Gil. Maybe I'll make a game based on Pandora Hearts…. Maybe…

* * *

Alice looked at the ticking clock. The sound annoyed her. And so did the groans of pain and the sounds of feet shuffling. But most of all, she hated life. It was unfair to her. One day, she is perfectly healthy, and the next, she has to do a checkup at a hospital. No, a doctor checkup isn't good enough. She had originally gone to the doctors, but they said something was wrong with her and she should go to the hospital. She had told her mother that she would take care of herself when she moved to America. And no longer than a month later, she was already having health problems. A young nurse came up to her.

"Miss Alice? Will you please come with me?" the young women smiled. Alice knew something was wrong. Her smile was fake. She was probably told to put on such an ugly fake mask. But it was life.

Alice followed the women to a small messy office. She sat down on a chair as the doctor turned around and looked at her. He sat down in a chair and sighed.

"Miss Alice…. You are a senior, right? And I believe graduation is in two months, am I right?" the doctor started.

"Yes sir. To both questions…" Alice replied.

"Well, I got good news and bad news. The bad news is that you have contracted some unknown virus. I mean it is known, but the virus is deadly and unpredictable. No one has ever lived longer than 3 months with the virus in them. The good news is that your insurance covers all future hospital visits. Oh, and the virus isn't contagious. So you don't have to worry for some while. You may be excused. " the doctor informed her.

Alice couldn't figure out why, but she gotten up as nothing was wrong and walked out into the waiting room. She sat in a seat and just sat there. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Three months to live? She had worked so hard to convince her mother to let her go to America, and this is what she gets in return? She wanted to stay go strong, but at the same time, she wanted to cry. She couldn't help but let the tears slowly drip down her face. She wanted to bawl her tears out and go on a rampage, but her conscience was too strong for it. She didn't want to appear weak. Alice sat there, staring at the clock and crying. She wasn't sure how long she was there, but she finally snapped back into the reality when a janitor appeared in front of her.

"Young lady, are you ok? You have been sitting here staring at the clock for near 5 hours now. Where are your parents?" The man asked. He was old, probably in his eighties and looked weak.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. I just got some bad news and I couldn't help but cry. My dad disappeared right after I was born and my mother is in England. I'm living alone in America. You probably were asking if my parents were here yet to pick me up. I'm sorry for wasting your time. " Alice replied. She slowly got up to leave but the man stopped her.

"Miss, I know how you feel. My wife died in a miscarriage 50 years ago. I really wanted to start a family, but the two most important people in my life died in one swift go. I assume the bad news is regarding your health. That, I can't relate. I was pretty healthy when I was young. But it breaks my heart to see someone like you in such a difficult position, so I'll give you this." the man smiled as he gave her a necklace with two rings on it. "These rings were our wedding rings. Ever since my wife passed away, I kept this everywhere I went. It helped me stay strong in my time of need. Now, I am just so old that I might pass away any day. But I think my wife would've wanted me to give it to someone who needed it more than me. If you give one of the rings to someone special, that means you two will always be together. Please don't give up hope." The janitor turned around and walked towards his cleaning supplies. Alice looked at the old man as he walked away. She turned towards the door and started walking out. As she was outside, she turned around. The old man was watching her and smiling.

As Alice was walking home, it started pouring. She didn't have an umbrella or anything, so she continued walking. She didn't care at all. Actually, she liked it. The weather suited her mood. Plus, it hid all her tears. She didn't care that she was soaked to the bone. She was going to die anyways. Why not die now? As she trudged onwards to her apartment, she looked up at the sky. The moon shined brightly in the rainy night. She realized the possibility that she might not live long enough for her graduation. It was kind of strange for her to transfer to school almost 4 months from graduation, but the school didn't care since her grades were very high. As she reached her apartment, she fumbled for her keys and finally found them. She tossed her wet bag into a corner and went to take a shower. She stood in the shower, wondering how differently things would have been if she had waited until she graduated, then moved. Then she could move to America for college. She finally forced herself to stop thinking about this and finish showering. She was hungry, but decided that her stomach wouldn't hold it down considering what she has been through. As she was about to go to sleep, Alice noticed that she had a voicemail on her phone. She dialed and waited for the message to play. After a few seconds, the message finally played. It was her mother's friend.

"Alice dear…. Um…. Can you please sit down before I tell you this. Are you sitting? Good. Y-your… mother got in an accident. S-she died instantly… Please do well in school and be well. Your mother wouldn't want you to be depressed and not pass high school. Do well in the future and make your mother proud. And don't worry about her funeral. It will be after your graduation… " The message played.

Alice's hand shook as she dropped her phone. It was impossible. First her mother, then her. And she was pretty sure her father was dead. She sat in her bed, thinking of all the things that went wrong throughout her life. Her emotions finally couldn't hold back. She lied in her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She couldn't stop. Why would she stop? It wasn't like she could die from crying. After a few hours, she finally cried herself to sleep. It was the day that her whole world fell into pieces.

* * *

Well, there is my story. Gil and the others will appear in the next chapter. I just wanted to establish Alice's life first… So, please leave comments, reviews, critique, question…. I might draw a picture of the necklace to go with the story…


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the second chapter. I realize the quality of my work might go down because I have to start taking SAT classes and there is a lot of homework. I'm so sorry. I'll try my best. Please enjoy. Oh, I know that you have to apply for college in the beginning of senior year, so let's just pretend that after graduation, you go to some study school for a year to prepare you for college. Or something like that. I don't know. Let your imagination run free… Sorry for posting this so late… My internet hates me…**

* * *

Alice woke up with a pounding in her head. She scooted around in her bed, and then got up. She remembered what had happened yesterday, then fell back onto her pillow. She wanted to die. Right now. _Living isn't even worth it right now. School really sucks. It is true that I am the smartest in my year, and pretty athletic, but I have no social skills. Not even one friend… _Alice thought. Alice couldn't fathom why, but she didn't care about her life anymore. She just wanted a friend. She had already experienced life, but it wasn't enough for her to die with. She hadn't even been close with her mother, which she regrets deeply now. But it was too late now. For her friendship with her mother and another person.

Alice couldn't concentrate in class. Yes, she was listening to the teacher, but she couldn't help but stare blankly at the sky. Her English teacher took notice of her behavior right away and couldn't help but try to figure out what was wrong. Mr. Glen was usually not bothered by this, but she was his favorite student. She never complained or procrastinated. It was her personality that bothered him. He wondered if family life was hard or she had relationship problems, but she never opened up to him. Or anyone else. It was also close to graduation. He didn't want her to regret something for the rest of her life or give up on life. He had to do something.

"Okay class. As you know, graduation is coming up soon, so I want you to write down on a piece of paper what you want to do when you grow up, what you want, or what bothers you about this world. I want to know why you do the things you do and how I can help. Maybe if your passion to earn a certain degree in college is strong enough, I'll write a letter of recommendation. Good luck class."Mr. Glen announced.

The whole class went into chaos. Mostly because they didn't have to do anything. Some scribbled down on a piece of paper "I want to go to college" or "I want to travel the world" or the most common one "I want to be rich and famous." A few of the students were actually writing. Echo was talking to Sharon about how she wanted to be an assassin. Fang, Charlotte, and Lily were playing on their phones and laughing. Elliot and Leo were making small talk while writing. Gil was trying to write, but Ozella kept on bugging him.

"Come on Gil…. We just got together yesterday. You always liked me, didn't you? Then why are you ignoring me? Why do you have to do the stupid assignment anyways? It is so cheesy…" Ozella complained.

"I really need a good college recommendation. I heard that if you get Mr. Glen's letter of recommendation, you can get into any college you want. And if I don't get into a good college, I've have to move to France and I'll never see you ever again." Gil complained.

Alice and Gil were the only two that were working on the assignment diligently. Alice was writing about how she wanted a friend to share all her feelings and secrets with. It was the only thing she wanted. Even if she was dying, a friend was all she need. But she didn't want her teacher to worry about her so she lied about her mother and her health. It would be bad if the teacher found out.

Gil was writing about how he wanted to change the world. Small favors at a time until he could do bigger things. He was satisfied with his life, but he wasn't happy that people were suffering. And he used to be one of them. Gil used to be the lonely one. And he used to live in England. He had met a girl there. They had never told each other their name, but they were best friends. She was always so happy and outgoing with him, but when he moved, it broke both of their hearts. He had promised her that he would find her again, no matter what. He didn't like being alone. He worked hard and became the most popular kid in high school. But he never dated anyone. Sure, all the girls liked him, but he wanted to save his heart for one girl. Last night, Ozella and Gil were at a party and somehow, Gil got drunk enough to agree to go out with Ozella. He didn't like it, but he couldn't reject her. Ozella was one of the most popular girls in school. It would guarantee that his status stayed the same. But he didn't care about Ozella. All he cared about was the mysterious girl. The only thing he knew about her was that she had a rock that said "Best". When they were little, she had found two similar looking rocks and wrote Best on one rock and Friends on the other. She gave the "Friends" rock to Gil and told him to always keep it with him, since the rocks will help them find each other in the future.

As the bell rang, Mr. Glen stood up and told everyone to turn in their assignments. A few students quickly grabbed a piece of paper scribbled something, and turned it in. Ozella clung onto Gil as they both turned in their papers together. Alice waited until everyone was out of the room, slid her paper underneath the pile, and walked away. She had no idea that Glen had seen where she tried to hide her paper. After a few moments of silence in the classroom, he got up to lock his door. It was lunch time and a few students always came in his class to flirt with him. He found this extremely annoying, but he couldn't refuse access to his room. He slowly opened a drawer and took out headphones. If any students tried to get in, he would pretend he couldn't hear. He grabbed for Alice's essay and as if on cue, a few students knocked on his door. He could hear them since his headphones weren't actually playing anything, but he stared intently at her essay, pretending to be in deep thought. Glen was faking the intensity of his thoughts for the first few minutes, but after reading her paper, he was concerned. He tried to think of ways to help her, but he couldn't. No matter what, she would refuse his help. He looked at the other essays in the pile. Realizing that most students didn't take the assignment seriously, he had to separate the pile in two. Reaching for the pile with acceptable works, he grabbed the first paper and read it.

It was Gil's essay. The gears in his head started turning. He could use this. It was great. He was sure Gil could help Alice. He was very kind and caring. So he hatched a plan in his head. He was deep in thought that he finally realized that lunch was almost over. Glen quickly ate his sandwich and pushed all the papers aside. Accessing the student data, he quickly wrote a note to Gil's next teacher. After lunch, there was only one class after all. Scribbling a note, he walked to the door, unlocked it, and quickly walked to Gil's next class. A horde of girl came up to Glen, trying to ask him stupid questions with a hope to just talk to him. He tried to avoid most of them, but a few caught up. He managed to get to the class without any girls following him. He sighed and opened the door. It was completely silent. He left the note on her desk just as the bell rang. He smiled slightly and walked back to his classroom.

"Okay class. Don't forget about your homework. And don't think I don't know what your own work is and what is plagiarized. I am not that stupid. Oh, and Gil. Mr. Glen wants to see you afterschool. " Ms. Kate sighed. Gil looked over at the clock. He and Ozella had planned to hang out at the mall. Well, mostly Ozella planned it. He didn't know what to do. He thought Ozella was ok, but he didn't want to continue "dating" her. It felt like they were both using each other. He couldn't reject her feelings. He didn't know what to do. He slowly walked to Glen's room, hoping to stall time so Ozella would break up with him for ignoring her. He hoped it would work. As Gil approached Glen's room, he caught sight of him trying to push a bunch of girls out of his classroom. Gil and Glen both sighed. Gil saw Ozella in the crowd of girls. It wasn't uncommon. Glen was the youngest and best looking teacher in the whole school, according to all the students. He had graduated high school at 16, after skipping 2 grades and got his degree in 4 years. He was 20, while most of his students were 17 or 18. It wasn't a big surprise for him that many students had a crush on him. For almost all girls in the school, no matter what year, they had a crush on either Gil or Glen. He waited Ozella was out of sight, and then slowly walked towards Glen's classroom. Glen was staring out a window and turned around when Gil walked in. Glen quickly walked to his desk, took his keys and locked the door. Then he turned towards Gil.

"So, your goal is to help others in life, am I right, Gil?" Glen sighed, then sat at his desk.

"Yes, sir." Gil automatically replied. He quickly perked up and looked at Glen. He was afraid that he was in trouble, but now, he was hoping that Glen would write him a college application. He wanted to go to the best college in England. Not only because of his childhood crush and his hometown, but also because that college was the best in the world. He was so close to getting into the college. All he needed was one more recommendation.

"Well, I am not really sure what you can do. Helping the school or doing community service is kind of late… What about socializing with students who need it? " Glen began. He didn't know how to word his sentences in a way that didn't offended Alice, but made sure that Gil would take his offer. He also didn't want the offer to seem weird and not school related. Luckily for Glen, Gil didn't care.

"Socializing with students isn't so bad…. I guess…. Who do you want me to socialize with?" Gil smiled.

Glen grinned. His plan had worked. But he noticed that Gil could pretend to be her friend, which could scar Alice and cause her to be even more anti-social. He was having a bit of a debate with himself before finally deciding to say one word.

"Alice."

* * *

**Oh god, this chapter was horrible. I am super sorry for those who were waiting for this chapter. I'm trying my best but I have so many things to do that I'm kinda stressing out. And school hasn't started yet. TT^TT I'm gonna die once school starts. Please leave comments, questions, reviews, critiques, whatever you want ….**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know how I want to continue with my story. I'm kinda serious. Gah…. I think there will be maybe 3 more chapters? Maybe less. I don't know. I'm more of the reader instead of the writer but I like to spread my ideas, which is why I attempt to write. But I am not good at putting my ideas on paper. –sigh- And school is starting so soon too….. Geez…. So, please enjoy the story….

* * *

Gil walked out of Glen's classroom. He didn't know what to do. Not that he didn't want to do it. He really wanted to befriend Alice. Even if Glen hadn't offered him a letter of recommendation. He felt bad for Alice. She reminded Gil of himself his first year in America. He wanted to go back to England to see his friend, but he couldn't. Everyone had already established their circle of friends. Staring into space, Gil started wandering on to the streets. He didn't know where he was going, but his body seemed to have mind of its own. He tried to think of ways to get Alice to open up.

Wandering to a nearby park, he saw a bunch of girls harassing someone. He recognized that group of girls. They were Ozella's rivals. Being girls, they always had popularity contests, fights in the bathrooms, and even bullied some of the weak girls. They were crowding a small girl against a tree. Gil didn't really care about them. He rather not associate with them, since a teacher might see and think that he was part of it. It had happened once. Gil tried to help some girl and a teacher found them, thinking that Gil was part of the bullies. But Glen stepped in and told the teacher that Gil was trying to help the girl out. Gil was really glad that Glen was there to clear everything up. Gil was about to walk away when he caught a glimpse of the victim.

The long dark brunette hair, the violet eyes, the two long braids in the front tied with a little white ribbon. It was Alice. Before Gil could think of a way to help Alice, he was already walking towards them. He got close enough to hear their conversation.

"Hey! I said where is the money?! You owe us 20 dollars from yesterday, and since you didn't have it, you have to give us 40 dollars today." One of the girls yelled.

"I said I don't have any money…" Alice mumbled.

"Don't you talk back to me!" the girl reacted. She raised her hand, ready to slap Alice. Alice held her head and closed her eyes, ready for the hit. As the girl stared moving, a hand came out and grabbed the girl's hand. The girl turned around and was met face to face with Gil. The bullies looked at Gil's icy stare and ran off, sensing the danger. Alice realized that nothing was happening, so she opened her eyes and took her hand off her head. She noticed Gil and gave him a confused look.

"Are you okay, Alice? I saw those girls bullying you so I decided to help…" Gil started, looking at the ground with a flustered face.

"Ummm…. Thanks. I am okay." Alice replied. She gave a slight smile and walked to the swings. As Gil followed her, he noticed that when she turn away, her smile turned into a frown. He sat in the other swing and tried to start a conversation up. He didn't know what to say. Usually, girls would start conversations with him, not the other way around. As he struggled to find something to say, Alice decided to say something.

"T-thanks for saving me. They always bother me for money, but I don't have any." Alice whispered. She started rocking herself on the swing a bit. She hoped that Gil had heard what she had said, otherwise it would be really awkward for her to repeat her thanks.

"It was no problem. Why don't you report these things? Is it because of financial issues?" Gil answered. He hoped that he didn't offend her in any way. He wondered if that was the reason why she wouldn't open up to anyone.

"My mom is in England and my father is who knows where. I have a job at the Wonderland Project Headquarters to pay for my rent and stuff. So, I guess finance is a little bit of a problem…" Alice replied. She tried to sound as casual, but couldn't help but let a tear drop down her face. She couldn't help but wish she was already dead rather than deal with all the drama she has to put up with. Gil looked over at Alice, who was suddenly quiet, and noticed that she tried to cry silently. He wanted to help her, but she looked like she was trying to hid it. He wished that his comforting skills were better.

"You work at Wonderland Project? My father owns that company. That's really cool. Does that mean you live in the apartment right next to it? I live there too… Do you want me to take you home?" Gil smiled. He stood up just as Alice stood up.

"I think I can go home by myself. I don't want to bother you…" Alice sniffed. Inside, she was a bit happy that someone found out something about her. In school and at work, her life was a complete mystery to everyone. She felt that if someone knew about her a bit more, she could probably make a friend. Rejecting his offer was the hardest thing for her. She wanted to talk to Gil more, since he was so nice, but she also wanted some alone time.

"It's fine. I was about to go home anyways. Plus, it's getting dark and letting a girl walk home alone isn't a very chivalrous thing to do. " Gil advised. The rest of the walk home was relatively quiet. They didn't say much except some things about work. Both Gil and Alice worked in the same department. The Wonderland Project was a company that created amusement parks and characters. They mostly appeal to little kids. For Alice, she was a part time worker so she did the little things that no one had time for; imputing data, calculating costs and income, and gathering information. It was a difficult job, but it paid well. The company was also a very famous company so it would help her get into a better college. Even though she found out that she wouldn't live very long, she still wanted to be the best employee they ever had. As for Gil, his father wanted him to take over the family business so he was forced to work for the company. He wondered why he never saw Alice in the department before. Finally, they reached Alice's apartment. As Alice fumbled for her keys, she started to sweat. Gil was so close to her and it made her feel awkward. Not only because he was a boy, but because she never had someone mentally close to her. After what seemed like forever, Alice finally opened her door. She quickly mumbled a goodbye to Gil, and waited for him to leave the hall before she closed her door. Gil slowly leaned in and gave Alice a quickly kiss on the forehead before walking off. He smiled a little as he left Alice in a blushing and confused state. He did manage to say good-night to her, but he doubt she had heard him. Both of them didn't know what was in store for them in the future…

* * *

Oh god…. I'm so sorry for those expecting this like a week ago or something. School just started and I'm so stressed. AP English (Although I think I'm horrible at writing), Advanced Art, Physiology Honors, and Pre-Calculus isn't the most fun thing to do. Entering junior year in high school is like torture, even after 3 days…So expect about 2-3 weeks for a new chapter. I will make it up by… by… I don't know. Leave comments, questions, critiques, um… suggestion for online prizes or something? I don't know….


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys…. Ughhhh… I'm so tired….. So much homework….. And I barely passed my first week of junior year so yeah….. Pretty satisfying to me xD Hope you guys didn't wait TOO long for this chapter. Here goes nothing…..**

* * *

Gil clenched his pen tightly as he gritted his teeth. He was usually a chill person, but not when his home phone was ringing out of control. Ozella was trying to call his home phone all night and he couldn't do anything about it. He tried suffocating the phone with pillows and blankets to block out the noise, but in his huge apartment, every little sound is echoed. His parents were on a business trip so they couldn't pick up the phone and tell Ozella to leave them alone. It was like torture to him. He wanted to punch the phone so hard that it would break, but his parents wouldn't be happy with him. Finally, the phone stopped ringing. Gil sighed in relief as he went back to studying. Now that the room was silent, Gil could finally get his thoughts together. He started working diligently again but suddenly stopped. He was deep in thought about what had happened today. Not only Glen's request and meeting Alice, but kissing her on the forehead. He couldn't grasp the reason why he did that. Maybe it was because it looked like she needed the attention and comfort. Alice was always alone and didn't have friends. And without parents, who was she supposed to let her emotions out to? Her teddy bear? Gil feared that he had accidently led her on. He looked over at his desk and grabbed his rock. He did save his heart for one girl his whole life. He didn't want to lead anyone on. Ozella didn't count since they were both using each other in their own ways. But Alice was completely different. She was nice and cute and….

Suddenly, the loud ringing of a phone sounded throughout the whole apartment. Gil threw his notebook at the wall and stomped out of his room. If he didn't answer the phone now, who knows now many times the phone would keep ringing. He sighed before finally picking up the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?" Gil answered, although he knew it was Ozella. He could tell by her number on the caller ID.

"Gil? It's Ozella. Thank god I got a hold of your house number. You wouldn't answer you cell phone. Where were you? We planned to meet at the mall today. " Ozella snarled.

Gil looked over at his cell phone. He had turned off his phone once Ozella made the first call. He couldn't stand that fact that she had found out his number. Even worst, she had somehow had found his house number. "Glen asked me to help him with some stuff. Nothing special. " Gil apologized.

There was a huge silence on the other side of the line. Gil knew exactly what Ozella was thinking. She wanted to "help" Glen too. Before Ozella could say anything, Gil quickly responded.

"Sorry, I got a lot of work to do. Talk to you tomorrow… bye…" Gil lied and quickly hung up. He didn't want Ozella to rant about how she knew he was ignoring her. Gil walked back into his room and took one look at his books. He couldn't help but ignore everything and flop onto his bed. He turned to his side and stared out his open window. He was tempted to send a break up text to Ozella, but his guts told him not to. Ozella scared him. He was being honest to himself in a long time. He always told himself that everything is fine and everyone likes him. He was living a mental lie his whole life. He didn't want to accept the fact that honestly, nothing was okay. He wished he could live a simple and easy life. A life like Alice's. Thinking back to the topic of Alice, his face turned slightly red. Alice was the first girl that didn't have a crush on him. Not that he wanted her to like him in a romantic way. He wanted a friend that was not involved in a lot of drama. A plain and simple friend that won't start any drama with him. With girls, there was love. With boys, rivalry. Then again, since he is popular, drama would start anyways. Gil couldn't get his thoughts together. He wished life was easier to understand. Lost in thought, Gil finally fell asleep.

Alice, on the other hand, was shocked by the kiss. After Gil had left, she closed the door and slowly slid her back against the door. She touched her head and blushed. It was the first time someone has kissed her, except maybe her mother when she was very little. Thinking back on her mother, Alice's eye started to tear up. She got up and went to her bed. She got under her covers and hid there. After a couple seconds, a faint sobbing could be heard. She clutched her two rings and thought of Gil. She had a feeling that Gil liked her a little. She was afraid that he would start liking her and when she disappears one day, his heart will shatter. Alice couldn't have anything like that happen. It would be like betraying him, the closest thing she had to a friend. But even if that wasn't the situation, Alice knew of a far worst situation that caused her to cry even harder. That she might fall for Gil.

The next day, Gil got up early to avoid Ozella at school. He knew that Ozella would wait for him in front of the school early, mad. Quickly throwing some clothes on, he ran out the door. His room keeper greeted him as he got into the elevator. He wondered whether or not to stop by Alice's room and wait for her. Looking at the mirror in the elevator, he realized he buttoned his shirt wrong. Unbuttoning his shirt in the empty elevator, Gil didn't notice that the elevator door had opened. Turning around with his shirt open, he faced a red faced Alice. Gil's eye twitched as Alice slowly walked in and quietly stood in the corner of the elevator. As the door slowly shut, Gil tried to find a way to explain himself.

"Um….. Hi Alice….. Sorry you had to see that. I-I was j-just fixing my shirt…." Gil tried to explain.

"It's okay. I understand, Gil. You're up early today. " Alice replied. Gil noticed that she was blushing an incredible shade of red and scratching her head. The tension in the elevator was killing the both of them. They didn't say much on the way to school. As they entered the school, Gil groaned. Ozella had figured out that Gil would try to come early so she came earlier than him. Ozella ran up to him and hugged him tightly, telling him about her crazy day yesterday. As Gil and Ozella walked towards the school, Gil caught a glimpse of Alice walking toward a secluded part of the school. What he couldn't see was that her eyes were filling up with tears.

* * *

**This chapter is most focused on what the characters are thinking. I was going to add more plot, but I realized that I might not start typing something til another week or so, so I had to quickly type something up to keep the story going. Pretty okay chapter for 3 hours in one sitting. So, as you can see, the plot didn't advance that much. Sorry… Please leave comments, review, critiques, or questions. I'll try to update weekly, but most of it might be fluff and not important story details. But that makes the story more detailed and interesting, right? If you don't like that I put in a lot of fluff, please be honest. I don't want any of you to not enjoy the story because it's taking too long….**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Hope you like the story so far. Seeing stories that my friend had made up makes me want to write more to be a better writer. I realized that this story seems nothing like Pandora Hearts. Not even their personalities match that much. Oh well…. Okay…. Time to start typing….. I'm so tired…. Yesterday, I was at SAT classes for like 10 hours….. Today is my only free day this whole week so let's see how much I can get done. This chapter might be a little fast paced, but I really want to finish this story and start another one.

* * *

Alice could fathom why, but her vision was getting blurry. She couldn't stand Ozella. Her group of friends always made fun of Alice. Alice reached an isolated part of the school and leaned against a tree. A tear dripped down her face as she stared at the sky. The bright white clouds and the chirping birds didn't match her mood. She had given up on holding it all in and started crying. Sobbing as quietly as she could, she thought of her poor mother. She really wanted to patch things up with her mother, even if it was at her funeral. But poor Alice was probably not going to live that long. Alice quickly calmed her tears down and wiped her eyes. Class was starting soon and she didn't want anybody to be worried about her. Alice quickly walked to class, hoping that no one would notice what she was going through.

Alice slid into her seat right before the bell rang. Taking a quickly glance over at the classroom, she noticed that Gil and Ozella were laughing together. She quickly turned her head towards the window and looked out. It wasn't fair. She was sure that Gil was her friend, but she didn't want to associate with Ozella. Alice sighed as Gil looked over at her. He noticed that her mood wasn't so happy. She seemed depressed. He looked over at Glen, who noticed the mood between the two. Glen tilted his head towards Alice's direction and mouthed something. Gil tried to think of something, but he couldn't. He was trying to figure out Alice's feelings. She seemed happy and sad at the same time. She wouldn't accept this help, but seemed happy when Gil helped her. Gil didn't realize how confusing emotions could be. It was tough on him trying to figure out an emotion that he hadn't encountered before. As Glen started the class, Gil finally snapped back into reality. The rest of the day was like a dream for both Alice and Gil. They couldn't concentrate and didn't remember anything that had happened. As the bell signaled the end of the day, Alice quickly rushed out of the class. She couldn't stand it much longer. She didn't know if her emotions were deeply affecting her, or she was really starting to die. She wondered if she could take an overdose of medicine and kill herself peacefully. The world was too harsh on her. As she was about to reach the sidewalk, someone touched her shoulder. As Alice turned around, she felt light headed. She stumbled a bit and was face-to-face with Gil. Gasping and out of breath, Ozella was quickly behind them. The silence between the three was almost unbearable until Ozella finally spoke up.

"Gil, where are you going? Weren't we going to go to the mall?" Ozella smiled as Alice looked away.

"I need to go to work. My dad is always on my case about working and taking over the business" Gil answered as he tried to drag Alice with him. He wanted to talk to her and figure out what was wrong.

"Then why are you taking Alice with you?" Ozella asked suspiciously.

"Alice works for my dad's business too. Now if you will excuse us, we got work to do." Gil sighed. Ozella wasn't the type of girl to let things go so easily.

"Are you making things up? Because you hate me. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. I can see it in your face. You don't like me. You like Alice. What's your relationship with her?" Ozella demanded.

Gil finally realized why he was so concerned with Alice. Not because Glen had told him to, but because she was different. She needed the comfort of a real person. She was probably going through tough times, yet no one bothered to ask if she was okay. He wanted to be that person that Alice needed. No one else needed that friendship more than Alice.

Alice was pretty sure that Gil was using her to get away from Ozella, so she decided to walk off. As she took a step, she heard Gil say three words that made her wish she wouldn't die.

"I love her"

As Alice turned around, she saw the horrified look on Ozella's face and the blushing face of Gil. As Gil turned towards Alice, she could tell that he was being honest. She didn't know how to react. More importantly, she couldn't react. Her body was weakening on her. As swirls of color and blurs of objects took over her vision, she hit the ground. Her head was hurting and she felt really sleepy. Right before she closed her eyes, she managed to see Gil's face filed with emotions.

* * *

Yes, I know this chapter went really fast paced. I had a lot of ideas, but I wanted to save those for future stories. One more chapter to go. Did anyone realize anything weird about Alice and Gil's relationship? I realized that something doesn't work out. I want to know if any of you caught my mistake. I'll try not to say much, but it has to do with Alice's past and One of Gil's possession. That was a really big hint. Anyways, please leave comments, questions, reviews, critique, or anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know where she was, but it was pitched black. As she slowly pushed herself up, she heard slight footsteps. With every step, Alice got more and more nervous. She felt that she was in a dream. Or maybe not. Maybe she had actually died. She wouldn't know. She wished that she died. If she had died, it was great that she didn't die as painfully as she had thought dying would be like. As the figure stopped in front of her, she noticed that it was slightly glowing. Looking up at the figure, she realized it was Gil. Nervously, Alice got up. Alice didn't know what to say. She wished that she had better people skills. As Alice opened her mouth to say something, Gil gave Alice a hug. Surprised, Alice tried to get loose. She wanted to stay longer in Gil's arms, but his hug felt weird. It gave Alice a bad feeling. Like a goodbye hug. She was afraid that she wouldn't see Gil anymore. As she tried to hug Gil back, he suddenly broke the hug and walked away. Alice tried to walk after Gil, but his pace was too fast. Sprinting will all her might, Gil was still getting farther and farther. After her efforts to catch him, she finally gave up and collapsed.

Waking up with a gasp, Alice noticed that she was in an unfamiliar bed. She realized that she was in some sort of infirmary or medical office. As she stared at the uneasiness of the room, she finally noticed that Gil was sitting in a chair next to her bed. _I must have been passed out for a while, because Gil is asleep._ Alice thought. Alice reached over and stroked Gil's hair. She wondered if she would be this peaceful when she dies. A pounding in her head forced her to stop and clutch her fist. A horrible headache overcame Alice as she gasped for air. She didn't want to die this way, with head pains and asthma. _Dying with an overdose of medicine would be great_, Alice decided. Alice felt her blanket move as she looked over at Gil. He was starting to wake up. As he rubbed his eyes, he looked over at Alice.

"Alice, are you awake? Are you okay? " Gil perked up.

"I'm fine. Where are we?" Alice asked.

"At the company infirmary. After you passed out, my driver came by and picked us up. The nurse said you'll be fine after a while, but I wasn't sure." Gil replied.

As Alice's pains came again, she couldn't help but clutch her chest. The burning sensation and difficulty to breath was too hard to bear. As the pain subsided, Alice looked over at the horrified Gil.

"Alice, what's wrong? Are you okay? Do you have a medical problem? Whatever it is, you can tell me. " Gil plead. It pained her to see her this way.

"Can I have some sleeping pills? I'm just tired." Alice explained. She knew what she had to do. As Gil went to get the pills, Alice took off her necklace. She sat up and looked at them. She tried not to cry. She looked over at Gil for her sleeping pills and took a bunch as Gil looked away to get her a glass of water. She wanted to die as painlessly as possible. As she drank the glass of water, she jumped up in shock. There was something hard in her pocket. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a rock. It was the Best rock. She then looked over at Gil, who had a very shocked face.

"Where did you get that? I mean, it looks so similar to one I saw once….. " Gil stuttered.

"My mother said I got it from a friend in England. I don't remember much. " Alice answered.

Gil reached into his pocket and took out his rock. "Don't you remember? We used to be friends. In England. Before I moved to America... " Gil replied. It was Alice all along. His friend that he spent his whole life thinking about. He missed her so much. They were both lonely, but they were lonely together. Alice looked at Gil and tried to remember. He did look familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. All she remembered was how his eyes looked sad, but lit up when she was with his. Alice studied his eyes. As Gil's eye slowly sadden from Alice's hesitation, she recognized him. It was the same look when he had found out that he was moving to America.

"Gil? I remember now… After you moved, my dad died. I took memory erasing pills and I forgot who you were. Until now…." Alice smiled. Gil bent down and hugged Alice. Tears were streaming down his face as he silently sobbed into her hair. Alice broke the hug, feeling sleepy. She took out one of the rings on her necklace and gave it to Gil. He looked at her confused as she started explaining.

"Here, I want you to have this. It's like a friendship ring. We'll never be separated again. " Alice explained.

Gil put the ring on his finger and smiled. Alice was finally opening up to him. He never felt happier in his life. Now that he had met up with Alice again, he wanted to start their friendship again. The Alice he knew in Britain was super social and always smiling. He wanted her to be happy again. As Gil snapped back into reality, Alice was looking at him, smiling. He sat on her bed and felt reassured that he could achieve his goal.

"Gil, can I ask of a favor from you. It might seem sudden." Alice mumbled, blushing over what she had just said.

"Sure. Anything you want. " Gil replied.

Alice quickly leaned forward and kissed Gil. It was a gentle and innocent kiss, but Gil couldn't help but be shocked. He wasn't surprised of the kiss, but the fact that was from Alice. When Alice was about the break the kiss, Gil quickly kissed her back. Alice's back hit the bed as Gil held her face, causing her to move around a little. Alice didn't know what to do in this situation, she never kissed anyone and didn't mean for the kiss to last this long. She wanted to break the kiss, but she couldn't move and didn't want to. Finally, Gil broke away from Alice, smiling. Alice was both relieved and sad. She wanted to kiss him more, but she couldn't.

"Gil, I'm tired… I'm gonna go to sleep now. " Alice blushed. Gil nodded and let Alice go to sleep. He got up and went towards the door. He opened the door, looked back at Alice and smiled, then closed the door.

She never woke up.

* * *

**Sorry for posting this so late. I was gonna post it a week ago, but I forgot. I know this story is very fast paced but I wanted to leave plot ideas for other stories. And… what a horrible ending. I only had like an hour to type this and I actually make up the story as I type. Well, I have the basic plot but other than that, nothing planned ahead of time. I was thinking of the next story being one of those click and drag games where you take a screenshot of the screen and that basically tells you your life like best friend, crush, siblings…. Or a love square. So leave comments, questions, critiques, reviews, or which story idea do you like better :D No more depressing stories for now... I need to refill on tears. And catch up with homework. Man, I really should try to be a better student... :(**


End file.
